Conventional transportable lighting systems have been mounted to trailers for easy mobility. These lighting systems are also known to include an on-board power source so that the system is essentially self-contained. Such lighting systems can be moved to a desired location and setup to provide lighting as needed in locations where power and/or lighting sources may be neither easy to access or available at all. On-board power sources for larger lighting systems, such as might be used to illuminate a job site or other location, may be generators coupled to a prime mover such as an internal combustion engine. Such on-board power sources may be configured to not only provide power to the integrated lighting but may also be configured to provide connections to power other devices at the illuminated site or location.
While conventional systems so configured are known, there are certain aspects of these conventional designs to which improvements are desirable.